Elavan
Elavan is the real life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies & Avan Jogia, El/izabeth and Avan. They have been seen to be very close & hang out sometimes. Elavan has nothing to do with Bade although some fans might think so. Elavan Moments *In an interview Avan said that he and Liz went to see the movie "Black Swan", a possible hint that they're dating. *He also said that she is the person that he sees movies with most often. *Avan has mentioned Liz in many of his interviews: *In one interview he said that Liz was very funny and down to earth. Also, he says their friendship enables them to try new things with their characters. *Avan said that he has a nickname for Liz which is LizMcGills. *Avan said in an interview that its fun playing Beck because he gets to boss around Liz. *When Avan was answering questions on his formspring, he tweeted Liz saying "@LizGillies Hey Liz, go on that other social networking site so we can talk :)" *In an interview Liz said that Avan was a flirt, indicating that he flirts with her. *In that same interview Avan said that she (Liz) isn't nearly as mean as she looks. *Liz tweeted multiple times that Avan had taken pictures of her on set. *Liz has mentioned that Avan and her are very close friends. *In the Freak the Freak Out table read, Avan hugged Liz and kissed her head, they were both smiling. *On Ustream, Liz jokingly said that Avan was a bad kisser but said that she was kidding, indicating that she thinks Avan is a good kisser. *Avan has mentioned Liz in many of his interviews. For example, when Avan was doing an interview with Clevver TV, when he was saying her name, he said, "...and my Liz Gillies who plays Jade." He added the word my in front of her name. *In one of Dan's videos Liz touched Avan's abs. *There are pictures where they are really close. In one, she is sitting on his lap. *On Liz's birthday in 2010, Avan posted happy birthday on twitter and told her to pick up her phone because he wants to call her. *There was an interview with them together and the two seemed really close. *Liz said that Avan was the kind of person that would start dancing randomly. *For Avan's 19th birthday Liz tweeted "Happy Birthday to my favorite onscreen lover. Love you darling!!! Happy Bday!" Avan replied back saying ":) thanks dear. Another year older, roll out the walker." She was the 1st one on the show to tweet him this and she was the 1st one he replied to. *In an interview with ''Tiger Beat ''magazine she said that her and Avan were really close in real life and she said they can talk about anything. *Avan tweeted about Liz's rendition of Jealous Guy, saying "My unbelievably talented friend and colleague has a touching rendition of Jealous Guy. Check it out." Liz replied saying "You're such an angel. Thankya darlin :)" and then retweeted his post. *On the behind the scenes of the Beggin' on Your Knees music video, Avan and Liz are seen together in some scenes. Ariana is playing a carnival game and you can see Liz shouting something with Avan patting her back. Avan, Liz and Victoria get interviewed and the 3 are close together. Liz finishes Avan's sentence in this clip when he can't get out what he's trying to say. *In this: video, Liz's hand is on Avan's shoulder, and Avan keeps putting his arm tightly around her waist. He holds her waist like couples do. *Liz and Avan were seen sitting next to each other at the KCA's. *Avan tweeted this after his SBNN radio interview "Some highlights of the show. Being asked to a prom ( Didn't know what to say?) great red velvet pancakes and @LizGillies calling in :)" *Avan tweeted about the new Beck and Jade relationship video "Beck and Jade 's "Relationship Advice" http://ow.ly/4wzxD If you resist it only makes it worst.@LizGillies" Liz responded "@ATJogia HAHA. Oscars for both of us." Then she corrcted him on his spelling "@ATJogia only makes it worse* :p :p :P ;p" and he responded "@LizGillies you might win the Oscar but I win the spelling bee :]" (cute Elavan banter teehee) *The SBNN campaign that Avan created tweeted "“@fatnotfluffy: I'm pretty sure the next psa for @WeAreSBNN is @LizGillies” WOULDNT THAT BE AWESOME :)" and Liz replied "@WeAreSBNN @fatnotfluffy ahahaha NO PRESSURE, RIGHT? ;)" *Liz was asked on her Formspring if she would ever sing a duet with Beck (Avan) on Victorious. She responded with "Aahh I hope so! That would be awesome." *During a BTS promo for "Ice Cream For Ke$ha", you can see Liz and Avan talking in the background. Elavan Photo Gallery 197148082.jpg 616px-Photo.jpg Bade.jpeg 616px-Photo.jpg Elavan.png Jade-and-Beck-jade-and-beck-12709881-540-720.jpg Thumbnail9.jpg Tumblr l679cvAQXr1qbgvb6o1 500.jpg Tumblr l6rhuwYLEY1qd6x7ko1 400.jpg Tumblr l7on4nB7wS1qdnri5o1 500.jpg 2531 - Copy.jpg 2531.jpg Cast with jennete.jpg Tumblr lc2yhuxUkC1qcxgnu.jpg Tumblr le1w5o1DRs1qdmq2ho1 500.jpg tumblr_lc9l18sAxP1qa058e.jpgittinetx tumblr_lgjq3tZIIE1qh73g9o1_500.jpg Tumblr lb8e8yzRjE1qdmq2ho1 500.jpg tumblr_lj3v5i22gZ1qf86qoo1_500.png tumblr_lj7k08R1e01qdnri5o1_500.jpg avan andliz.jpg elavan kcas.png Category:Pairings Category:Actor Images Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Friendship Category:Males Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Relationships Category:Friendship Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Images Category:Actresses Images